Trois
by Hydrilla
Summary: Tiga tahun silam, Sasuke akan duduk di hadapannya, menyesap kopi dengan sebuah blok gula sambil menatap layar laptopnya. AU, shortfic.


Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Story by Hydrilla

.

.

TROIS

AU/OOC/Shortfic/typos/misstyped/etc

-oOo-

.

.

Sakura ingat, kali pertama ia mengenal Uchiha Sasuke adalah dalam derai hujan yang membasahi tas katunnya. Ia menggerutu dan berdecak, risau akan nasib literatur-literatur yang ia pinjam dari perpustakaan universitas. Kakinya berlari terlampau cepat hingga tersandung, jatuh menabrak Sasuke yang juga menghindari hujan.

Gumaman maaf ternandung bersamaan. Masing-masing tersenyum kikuk serta saling tolong berdiri. Sakura ingat kurva tipis itu; lengkungannya tak pernah mencapai mata, tapi disokong lesung pipi yang terlihat manis di wajah pucat laksana porselen milik Sasuke.

Mereka memacu langkah beriringan menuju café terdekat. Berteduh sekaligus menghangatkan diri dalam kuar hangat aroma kopi beserta panggangan roti yang mengudara. Entah siapa yang memulai, tahu-tahu mereka telah mengobrol banyak hal; tentang kuliah, tentang intrik politik, tentang dunia yang menjerit penuh siksa manusia.

Hingga lampu-lampu café dinyalakan untuk mengganti mentari yang meredup, mereka baru sadar bahwa setengah hari terlampaui begitu singkat. Mereka pulang dengan dua arah yang berbeda. Namun, masih tetap dalam satu payung langit bertabur kerlip cahaya serta secarik kertas berisi nomor telepon.

_Itu _tiga tahun silam.

Hanya kisah klasik sederhana, _pun _kalah dari romantisme Romeo dengan Juliet. Namun, bagi Sakura kisah itu bukan hanya sekadar kisah pertemuan dua sejoli tanpa makna. Pertemuan singkat itu berkembang bagai larva menjadi kupu-kupu.

Sakura menyesap kopi ber_creamer _dalam cangkirnya. Ia _masih _duduk di kursi yang sama seperti tiga tahun silam; di sudut café yang menghadap ke jendela. Tetes-tetes hujan menampar kaca tanpa ampun. Gemelegar petir mencambuk langit kelabu dengan berkas-berkas cahaya yang terlihat sekejap mata.

Maniknya menatap kursi kosong di hadapannya. Sebuket bunga _lily _menyapa indranya.

_Dulu, _Sasuke akan duduk di hadapannya. Menyesap kopi hitam dengan satu blok gula sambil menatap layar laptopnya. Pria jangkung itu akan memakai kacamata ber_frame _hitam yang menurut Sakura kolot, sesekali bergumam pelan menyahut rentetan kalimat yang Sakura hamparkan untuknya.

Klakson saling sahut-menyahut, mobil-mobil berdesakan dalam jalanan yang licin. Riuh angin membuat dahan-dahan pohon saling bergesekan, kemudian mengetuk-ketuk tembok dan kaca café. Derit kursi membuat Sakura ingat bahwa Sasuke selalu menarik kursi untuk Sakura duduk. Ia akan merona malu, tapi Sasuke bilang itu tindakannya sebagai lelaki sejati yang mempersilakan wanita duduk terlebih dahulu.

Meskipun Sasuke cenderung tidak peduli pada lingkup sosial dimana ia berada, lelaki itu tetap sempat memberi perhatian lebih pada Sakura. Mereka akan bercerita tentang kehidupan yang monoton; berjalan itu-itu saja tanpa tambahan warna yang berarti. Tetapi, itulah bagaimana cara keduanya saling memahami.

Percik bernama cinta itu pasti ada. Amat kentara malah. Namun, tersimpan rapat-rapat dan kucinya dibuang entah kemana. Mereka nyaman dalam posisi pertemanan yang terlampau dekat. Karena sesungguhnya, keduanya memiliki sisi traumatik tentang persoalan hati.

Seiring dengan bumi yang berputar, banyaknya waktu yang dihabiskan Sakura dengan Sasuke tak lagi bisa terhitung. Mereka _selalu _datang ke café yang sama, duduk di tempat yang sama, serta memesan menu yang sama. Tak ada kata bosan berkumandang, tak pernah ada kata muak bersilabel. Mereka berjalan dalam lajur yang statis, tak ada konflik, dan terlalu banyak kenangan kecil yang hinggap.

Hingga suatu ketika di musim dingin.

Sakura tergopoh-gopoh berlari dengan sepatu _boots_nya yang berlumur lumpur. Napasnya putus-putus saat tiba di café tempat mereka biasa bertemu. Sakura mengela napas. Tak ada Sasuke di sana, meski ia yakin ia telah terlambat setengah jam. Yang bisa ia temukan hanya meja di sudut café berlabel reservasi.

Sakura menunggu, menunggu, dan terus menunggu. Meski kabut semakin tebal, meski detik jam telah berputar-putar ribuan kali. Ia terus menunggu meski café telah ditutup.

Sakura tak pernah merasa sekecewa itu. Ditambah risau hatinya berkali lipat meningkat ketika panggilan teleponnya tak pernah dijawab Sasuke. Ia pulang dengan rasa hampa. Esoknya, dunianya mendadak berhenti.

Sakura tersenyum lirih. Janji pertemuan untuk merayakan wisuda Sasuke tak akan bisa terpenuhi lagi.

Pikirannya menerawang pada _puzzle-puzzle _hidupnya yang tak _akan_ lagi bisa terpasang dengan lengkap. Kenangan-kenangan itu ada sejak tiga tahun silam. Masih amat membekas, sekalipun hari telah berganti, dan lembaran kalender telah tersingkap lagi.

Sakura mengela napas dan bangkit dari duduknya. Setiap tahun, sekalipun Sasuke sudah tak duduk bersamanya, Haruno Sakura akan tetap duduk di sudut _itu. _Menghayati setiap waktu yang dulu dihabiskan bersama, sekalipun kini ia hanya berkawan sepi.

Hujan telah reda, seberkas cahaya matahari jatuh tepat di _kursi _Sasuke yang dingin. Sakura tersenyum pedih, mengambil buket _lily _yang ada di sana dan berjalan ke pintu café. Sang Pegawai yang biasa menyapa Sakura semenjak tiga tahun silam membungkuk singkat kala wanita berhelai merah muda itu meraih gagang pintu.

"Turut berduka cita atas peringatan tahun kematian Uchiha Sasuke yang ketiga."

Sakura hanya tersenyum singkat.

**END**

_Trois [France]: tiga._

_Duh ini apaan ya gaje begini. Maafin buah kemasoan saya:"(_

_Jadi, SasuSaku ketemuan dan berteman dalam kurun waktu beberapa bulan. Jadi, masih dihitung tiga tahun, ya (kalo masih bingung ama timelinenya). Saskey mati kecelakaan, kalo mau tau. Cuma mau nuangin imajinasi singkat sih, dengan plot lepas:")_

_Thankyou._

_Salam Hangat,_

_-Hydrilla :)_


End file.
